


The Fountain of Fair Fortune

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Scarlet Vision Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Tales of Beedle the Bard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune.Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters, and receive Fair Fortune forevermore.





	The Fountain of Fair Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off “The Fountain of Fair Fortune,” which appeared in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a companion book to the Harry Potter series.
> 
> The first two paragraphs and parts of the obstacles are taken directly from the original story. Everything else is adapted and modified.
> 
> Also, Carol is completely based on the trailers I’ve seen for Captain Marvel. 
> 
> Obviously, I own nothing recognizable from Marvel or J.K. Rowling.

High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune.

Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters, and receive Fair Fortune forevermore.

Three witches mingled among the crowds clamoring for their chances on the night before the given day. Waiting for hours, each woman struggled with her own demons. They were completely unknown to each other and completely unaware of what fate had in store for them.

The first had come because she bore great guilt for the sins of her past. As a mercenary assassin, Natasha had used her magic to kill for the highest bidder. She sought ways to wash away her sins and put her magic to good use going forward. The second had come because her past had been stolen from her. Carol hoped that the Fountain would restore her memories of her early life. The third had come because she was mourning her lost twin. Wanda had studied every attempt that magical folk had ever recorded to bring back the dead with no success. She did not know if the Fountain could bring back her brother, but it was her last hope.

As they waited for the sun to rise, Natasha approached the wall of vines that blocked the entrance to the Fountain. She saw the look of fierce determination on Wanda’s face and felt that she had met a kindred spirit. She decided to introduce herself. Wanda was immediately suspicious, convinced that Natasha was trying get rid of some of the competition. But after cautious conversation, she began to be won over by their similarities.

After a few hours, Carol overheard them talking and realized that she also had a great deal in common with the two witches. While listening she came up with a plan. Carol approached the two women with a proposal that they work together to fight for the chance to reach the Fountain. Natasha and Wanda had bonded quickly, but they still questioned this new woman. Carol’s impassioned arguments and clear good humor did eventually convince them to agree to the plan.

As sunrise grew nearer, the crowd became more excited and pushed forward against the vines. Carol, Natasha, and Wanda held onto each other’s hands tightly, so they would not be swept apart. Unnoticed by any of them, there was another figure in full armor and a bright yellow cape standing near by.

When the first rays of light pierced the surrounding clouds, grasping vines crept out and encircled Natasha’s wrist. She was pulled through the tall green wall, followed by Carol and Wanda. However, Wanda’s foot got tangled in the knight’s cape, dragging him along with her.

Natasha and Carol let go and managed to stay upright, but Wanda and the stranger sprawled side by side on the ground. “My apologies, Miss.” Wanda thought the deep, cultured voice must belong to a man of learning.

“I’m certain that I should be the one apologizing to you.” Vision just shook his head. He was still slightly dazed, and this woman was the most beautiful lady that he had ever beheld. It was wrong that she should apologize to him. He had been standing too close; it was his own fault. But he did not wish to argue the point.

Carol stared down at the man. She did not approve of unplanned deviations from her plans. “Who are you?”

“I am known as Vision, my lady.”

“I’m not a lady; I’m a warrior.” Carol might not have been fighting for the Kree any longer, but she was not about to be relegated to the role of a courtly ornament.

“I apologize. I meant no offense.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes even further. She did not like that the man had not removed his helmet. What did he have to hide? “What brings you here? And why won’t you show your face?”

Vision cleared his throat. “I wished to become a normal man. I have not removed my helmet because my face is hideous; I do not wish to be an object of scorn and derision.”

Gradually standing, Vision held out his hand toward Wanda, who had been looking from Natasha and Carol to Vision. She accepted his hand, though she was perfectly capable of standing on her own. The grip of his fingers was comforting, despite the coldness of his metal gloves. When they were all back on their feet, Vision bowed his head and prepared to leave. “I will turn back, seeing as this has been a mistake. Best of luck. I hope you find everything you desire.”

He raised his hand in farewell and turned back toward the wall, but Wanda shouted, “Wait!” He faced the three women again. “Come with us. It will only improve our chances.”

“Wanda,” Natasha muttered, a threat clear in her tone.

But Wanda was not deterred. She faced Carol and Natasha squarely. “We don’t know what’s ahead. It only makes sense to have more help.”

The three women stared each other down. Carol and Natasha were not thrilled with the idea, but they were both confident that they could defeat all three of the others if worst came worst. They slowly nodded. Carol gestured ahead of them and started moving forward. Natasha was right on her heels, followed by Wanda and Vision.

The first obstacle they came to was a monstrous white worm. Vision tried to stab the worm with his sword, but it had no effect. Carol, Natasha, and Wanda lobbed spell after spell at it, faces contorted with the effort of concentration. The worm did not react at all except to say, “Give me your secrets.”

Carol did not have any secrets; her past was still hidden from her. Vision had a secret, but he was unwilling to share it, fearful of what the others would say. It was Natasha who spoke first. She told the worm of the worst crime she had committed before fleeing her old life. The worm melted into the greenery that lined the path.

When the others did not recoil from her in disgust, Natasha began to feel that perhaps redemption was not impossible for her after all. Carol did not let them dwell on Natasha’s revelation, but instead pushed them on. They only had until sunset to reach the Fountain.

The second obstacle was a plaque buried in the ground that read, “Pay me the fruits of your labor.” Carol hurried forward. She was certain that the way to satisfy the obstacle was to climb toward their goal with all due speed. Urging the others forward, Carol felt satisfaction sing through her. Something about this felt familiar.

But as they continued to climb the hill, they grew no closer to the top. Carol encouraged the others, but she was beginning to question her initial assessment of the situation. Natasha pondered over possible solutions, but nothing came to her. Meanwhile, Wanda and Vision talked softly in the back of the group. Vision had never felt so comfortable with another person, though dread was growing in his heart at the thought of her reaction when he revealed his true self. Wanda for her part found that the journey to the Fountain and her new friendships were helping to fill the emptiness that her brother’s death had left in her soul. Wanda felt that she could share the deepest parts of herself with Vision’s understanding ear. She just wished that she could see his face.

Natasha turned her head slightly to smirk at the pair behind her. Their heads were bent close together, and Natasha had no doubt that she was witnessing the beginning of something beautiful. Apparently, her heart was not as frozen as she had thought it. Wanda and Vision both jumped when Natasha spoke to them, having almost forgotten where they were and that they were not alone.

The conversation turned more general after that moment. All four travelers shared stories of their pasts and presents, seeking to relieve the boredom of their futile marching in place. They discovered that they all had similar skills when it came to combat and a similar desire to protect others. They discovered a profound accord that was completely new to them.

However, the pleasantness of their connection was not enough to distract them from their woes forever. They still had not advanced an inch and their considerable strength was waning. Even Carol was beginning to despair as the hours passed and the sun sank lower in the sky. She paused to wipe the sweat off her brow. The droplets fell to the plaque, and suddenly they were able to progress. The Fountain came into view as they ran toward the summit. Until they reached the third obstacle.

It was a stream that wrapped around the hilltop. There was a stone visible through the clear water that read, “Pay me the treasure of your past.” Having learned from the past two challenges, Wanda knew exactly what she needed. She placed her wand against her temple and removed the happiest memories of Pietro that her mind contained. Once she let them flow into the stream, stepping stones appeared.

They hurried across as the sun was already starting to set below the horizon, painting the world in shades of fire. They paused once they reached their goal, elation fading into worry. Throughout their adventure, they had become attached. None wished to deny any of the others their chance at the Fountain’s gifts.

Carol spoke first, for leading the group on their adventure had restored her stolen memories of being in a similar position when an accident led to her kidnapping by the Kree, and she now remembered everything about her life before being turned into their weapon. “I have no need of the Fountain. I have discovered my past, and I am content. I know who I am.” They all congratulated her on her recovery, genuinely happy for her instead of relieved that they had one fewer obstacle on their way to the Fountain.

Natasha spoke second, for having people accept her as who she was, including the darkest parts of her past, had healed something deep within her, and she had a renewed determination to right any wrongs she could to wipe out some of the red in her ledger. “I feel the same as Carol. I do not need the Fountain to make up for my past mistakes.”

Wanda spoke third, for having relived her happy memories of Pietro reminded her that he would not want her to waste her life in mourning him. He would always be a part of her and she would always regret his far-too-young passing, but she could make a new life for herself. And she wanted to give Vision this chance, though she did not know what ailed him. If nothing else, she wished that he could be more comfortable in his own skin. She doubted he was as ugly as he believed himself. “I will not avail myself of the Fountain either. I know that I cannot bring my brother back, but he will always be with me in spirit. That leaves you, Vision.” She smiled at him and gestured toward the Fountain. “May it bring you the gift you seek.”

Vision’s mouth fell open within his helmet. He could not believe that all three women were being so magnanimous as to give up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He tried to protest, but with some gentle encouragement from his three companions, he finally agreed. “Please turn around.” The women complied reluctantly, curious to finally see Vision’s face. They could hear his armor clink onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Vision’s limbs trembled as he stepped into the Fountain. He looked down at his deep red skin covered with silver runic designs. He was not even supposed to exist, experimental magic gone wrong, creating something entirely new that was neither human nor elemental, but something in-between. This was his one chance to become truly human. Submerging himself in the Fountain, Vision prayed fervently that the magic would work.

After several minutes under the water, eyes closed, he raised himself to a sitting position. Vision took a deep, unnecessary breath before he opened his eyes to look down at his outstretched hands. Dismay overwhelmed him when he saw that nothing had changed, and he was powerless to stop the flow of tears that crept down his cheeks.

When Vision remained silent for long moments, the women started to fidget. Eventually Wanda ventured a question. “Vision, is everything alright?”

She grew concerned when Vision didn’t respond immediately, but he finally said, “I am afraid not. The Fountain had no effect on me.” He knew that it was because he was not human; he did not deserve its magic. Preparing to face the others, he slowly climbed from the Fountain and donned his armor again, despite the discomfort of his wet clothes chafing under the metal.

Vision held his helmet in his hands as he stepped forward. There was no use trying to hide any longer. He readied himself for rejection, but when they turned to him he saw no fear or horror in their expressions. In truth, they were all a bit startled. Of course, none of them had ever seen anybody quite like him, but his visage was nowhere near as terrifying as Vision imagined.

Wanda in particular wished to soothe his despondency. His eyes were just as kind as she anticipated but held far too much sadness. She reached out for him, grasping onto his gauntleted hands. “Thank you for trusting us.” Now that she was growing accustomed to his unique appearance, Wanda could see that he was quite handsome. The sharp lines of his jaw and cheekbones appealed to her, and his worthiness shone through his eyes in a way that illuminated his whole face.

Vision was taken aback by the admiring look in her eyes. Natasha and Carol glanced at each other, continuing look on the other two with amusement. When Vision didn’t pull away from her, Wanda raised one of her hands to place it on his cheek, brushing away his tears. “You have a beautiful soul, and that is all that matters.”

“Thank you, Wanda.” Leaning into her touch, he felt the most wonderful relief wash over him. He had never imagined that someone would accept him as Wanda had shown.

“Of course.” They smiled into each other’s eyes, trying to get a handle on this new state of affairs.

Carol finally cleared her throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but we really ought to get going. Maybe when we get back to the outside world we can stay together.”

They all murmured agreement and wrapped their arms around each other. Filled with new lightness and having found a new family. They traveled together for a long time after that, righting the wrongs and fighting the battles that others could not. They were all a little odd and a little broken, but they made each other whole. None of them ever the wiser that the Fountain contained no magic at all.


End file.
